victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Freak the Freak Out (episode)/@comment-173.76.21.181-20101026212753/@comment-71.183.212.140-20101031030630
“I never said I hate Tori, guys. Just dislike her.” In other words you hate her. Or at least dislike her to the point where you complain about her a lot. That's pretty close to hatred. “Find her annoying. And it's an amusing show all around; I don't mind that when I watch it, it's getting higher ratings. Plus Tori does have her funny/alright moments.” Again if you find her annoying and if you are constantly complaining about her, its pretty pointless for you or anyone to complain about her to WATCH her show. You KNOW its going to be about her and the supporting characters are gonna get the short of the stick. Yet you complain about that? That makes no sense. Most people who don;t like something tend to NOT watch it or stick around. Again...pointless. “It's just... why are you so intent on communicating to me that it's 'pointless' to watch the show and dislike the main character?” Because it is? “It really isn't.” Again...yes it is. “There's a much larger cast than kid/teen shows usually have, so there's more supporting characters to be interested in and/or like more.” None the less, they get little screen time compared to the main character. So your complaint about the main character getting more screen time is a pointless one. Again why watch something you dislike is beyond me. It really doesn't make sense. “I get that you don't agree with me. You probably find me a bit perplexing for disliking Tori but watching the show. I've told you my reasons, and you've told me yours. I don't think we're ever going to come to an agreement, but that's okay, as long as the people who dislike Tori and the ones that do can leave each other in peace. Not that debate isn't a good thing, but there's just a point that you live and let live.” Hey I am just stating what I see. I have no problem with people watching the show or disliking a character. But I feel that if the character you dislike is the main character...and that main character takes up most of the show, then your best interest is probably best spent on another show. If you really liked the show, you wouldn't be complaining about the main character so much like a lot of you guys do. I'm just stating an obvious "Also you talk about being rude and what not, yet you slander the creator of this show's main inspiration for making these episodes?" “Wait, who's slandering? I fail to see how disliking Tori = slandering Dan Schneider.” Uhm a lot of you guys? You know with “I hate Tori” or “Tori is a bitch” ? Because thats not slander at all right? Yeah I think I proved my point here. And that statement was for those who make those types of remarks. “He's a cool dude.” Not cool enough for you guys to slander his show without real criticism though. A lot of you guys do that. And that's for those who do that. “I like iCarly. Just think Tori's a pretty annoying MC.” yet you watch her show... “I've never even mentioned him, so... null and void, dude, null and void.” I know you didn't. I am. And I made a point. Slandering a main character with no valid points is basically insulting the creator. Yeah not so null and void if you think about it. “We have different OPINIONS on the show and its characters.” Very true. But if your opinion about a main character, who pretty much holds the show together is a negative one, then you really have no point to watch the show. That would be like playing a game you hate only for the cool graphics. It doesn't outweigh the good if I were to see it through your eyes. At least in my perespective. Or watching the Fred movie even though you hate Fred yet like one aspect of the movie... “And no matter which way you try to spin it, none of this will ever be fact.” No. But it is a general observation that most people who like something don't complain about the reason said something is well liked. Again watching something you don;t like is pointless. “Not to me and others who find Tori irritating. That's just your opinion; I really wish you would recognize that” I do realize that. It's silly and in a lot of ways its pretty stupid and petty just to watch a show only to bitch about it. But I do realize it. I'm just stating that it's a stupid reason to watch something you detest. “Anyway... I always feel like I've been hideously rude after I post these responses. Just, is it possible that we can both a) agree to disagree over our opinions on Tori/Jade, and b) recognize that not every comment along the lines of "omg i hate tori" or "omg i hate jade" need to be responded to? I recommend rolling your eyes and scrolling; helps me a lot.” I already agreed to disagreed. However am talking about the silliness of watching something you don't like. For whatever reason you have, you obviously don't like this show. At least enough to complain about the main character. And I already went into detail about the main character BEING the show. And how silly you guys sound for supporting something you don't like. Seriously your efforts are then being wasted on this show because you aren't gonna change anything. You honestly think Dan Schnider is gonna listen to you guys and give LESS time away from the namesake character? Yeah, and while he is at it, he might as well put the final nail in the coffin for this show's initial run. Again you watching this show is pointless If all you are gonna do is just bitch about the character. Which you guys are doing. You have no valid reason to watch something you hate when YOUR bad outweighs the good. Sorry but what you guys are doing is senseless. Just stating my observation here.